


Suits and Plaids

by Bellatrix_Winchester (Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sam Winchester-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Bellatrix_Winchester
Summary: You work at a clothing shop, showing around clothes to customer's choices is your job.A certain tall gentleman enters to buy suits and plaid shirts.I might write a part 2 if this story reaches 100 hits.





	Suits and Plaids

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should retire, as in, stop writing, because all my one shots are flops nowadays. They used to reach 100 hits but now :(  
> I'm sorry if I am irregular but I do try to write whenever I get an idea.  
> If you guys just gave me another chance and told me in the comments or personally, exactly what you guys don't want from my stories, I swear I'll listen.  
> Help me write Sam better, please.  
> In the end, _**Your kudos and comments make my day**. I write for you, and I'll keep writing if you guys liked them._

"Working in a clothing shop ain't always fun, but let me tell you about the one time it actually turned out to be the best job in the world." - Y/N

It was 11 in the morning and thankfully no chubby guy trying to be funny and pick you up l, was there anymore. You have had fat women who yell at you because they can't fit into a hot dress, kids who put their dirt on new clothes, men who find an excuse to ask you to touch their chest ("does it fit well or it is too tight?" *Creepy wink*)

But after a few college kids who bought a few good stuff with minimum trouble, your day was going good. You folded the tops they didn't get, and got yourself an ice cream in the break.

That's when the Greek god strides down straight from Olympus. His fashion sense was already awesome, and you lick the ice cream nervously trying to finish it off before you can show him stuff.

He was wearing jeans and a body-hugging T-shirt, he was built really well and among all the chubby day drunks, was a sight for sore eyes.

The person on the counter sent him directly to you, since you manage the men's clothing section in the morning. He walked over to you and said hi.

He was polite and learned, you could tell, so like any other single girl , you struggled not to stare. He had an air about him that just drew you to him. It was impossible not to drool at the sight, you wanted to slap yourself.

"Snap out of it Y/N, he is out of your league in so many ways, even if he is single, which is nearly too much to ask for. " You reminded yourself. 

* * *

" Hi, I'm Y/N. What are you looking for? " You politely ask.

" Hey Y/N, I'm Sam. I was actually looking for a lot of stuff, a suit, some full sleeved shirts, a polo, a v-neck and maybe something that people wear for Thanksgiving dinners?" Sam said.

You smile, "Whoa, that is not light shopping. Don't worry, I got you covered. Wanna start with the v-neck since you're wearing one? We are standing in that counter."

Sam nodded and you went over to the counter, still the ice cream in your hand.

Sam said, "You know, I have time, you can finish the ice cream first." 

Embarrassed, you mutter something like " won't be a minute" and pulls out a simple white shirt, extra large. You bet it is 😉

Your ice cream was done, so you take the shirt and ask him to turn around. As he does, you put the shirt up to match his shoulders and boy, his back muscles are not covered by his three layers. He is so fucking sexy, and now you get to touch his back.

You suddenly love your work.

"That's your size." You say in a normal voice.

He nods, " I'm an XL yeah?"

You say, "Yup. And the only customer I've served who is an XL but not fat. No offense." You blush in embarrassment now. Wow, way to go Y/N, disrespecting other customers in front of a Greek god.

He seemed to take it lightly and chuckles, "oh well. I'm kind of a half giant, if you will."

You thought you'd light him up so you said, " like Hagrid!"

He burst out laughing, "that is so true. So you like Hardy Potter huh?"

You nod, suddenly concerned about the time frame.

So you move to the suit section.

* * *

If he looked human before, now he looks like Adonis, god of beauty.

Seriously, he should not be allowed to wear a suit in public, in front of single women.

You clear and throat to say, "Yeah, you can pull of a suit. Actually, white suits are hard to pull off. What do you think? Like it?" 

He checks himself out in the huge mirror and his eyes flick to your reflection for a second, you become self aware of the denim shorts and friends T-shirt that you're wearing. Your chest reads "I'll be there for you" and it hugs your curves just right.

He nods, " Yeah I'll definitely take this one. Will it go for that Thanksgiving dinner I was asking you about?"

You smile and shake your head, " if it's a normal American family, you don't need suits to reach the dress code. If you're done with suits, I can show you some sweaters that will go over the v-neck you bought. That should be fine for that dinner."

Sam smiles and nods.

* * *

Man, he can pull anything off. 

You smile at him, "There, what do you think?" You are now struggling to keep a polite poker face on, you feel like putting your hands all over his chest. You hate that your mind is objectifying this intelligent and nice person, but he is so attractive, it hurts to be passive.

He tilts his head to you like a kid, "I don't know. You tell me, should I take it?"

You chuckle, " You know I work in the shop right?"

He shrugs, "Just tell me if I look okay. You know, like a family guy."

You press your lips together to not say " damn!" or " you look fine as fuck".

Instead, you say, "Look, I probably don't need to tell you that you can pull off anything, you are good looking. So obviously, you look good. Now, I don't know your family, but if they are as nice and well behaved as you are, then it wouldn't bother them whether you are wearing a shirt, a polo or a sweater."

He blushes and looks down. He has beautiful dimples. When he looks up however, there is a hint of hurt in his eyes, "They are not nice people. Anyway, I love my brother and I want to play my part. Thank you for saying that earlier. I'll take them all."

You ask, " Hey Sam, I'm sorry if I crossed any boundaries."

He shakes his head, " Of course not. I was the one who put you in a weird position, asking you stuff. Anyway, got some plaids?"

You smile and nod. He takes some check shirts and XL plaids, takes the suit and thanks you.

"Thanks for coming Sam. To be honest and a bit unprofessional, you are my favorites customer in a long time. Not because you bought a lot of stuff, but because of how nice you are. You are an amazing person and I hope you don't mind me saying this, but your family is lucky to have you, whether they realize it or not."

Sam looks at you and comes right towards your body, " I get to hug you now."

He simply wraps his arms around your small figure and you don't try to get away. He is a perfect gentleman and you are so happy that you got to show him some affection, that his family obviously lacks.

When he pulls away, he looks embarrassed but you grin at him. He returns it and says, "My brother loves me, more than anything. That's how I hold on. We had a fallout and I really needed to get away. Thanks for everything Y/N."

You wave at him as he exits the shop. Your Co workers later ask for details about all the hugs and smiles, bit you don't say anything. Some people just turn up in life who need some love and they aren't to be gossipped about.

 

 

 


End file.
